Two Universes Collide
by PuppyBaby15
Summary: After Endgame, Tony lost an arm and wife, everything seemed to go back to some type of normalcy he liked. Well, until two strangers from a completely different universe crash into his life, literally. Now, these two mysterious girls need to find a way home, with help from the Sorcerer Supreme himself, Doctor Strange.
1. Chapter 1

Thanos was a bastard alright, his defeat was legendary, but at what cost? For Tony, a missing arm and a divorced wife. Who could blame Pepper though? This was the straw that broke the camel's back, the decision was almost too easy, there was no child that held them together, so it didn't hurt as much. It hurt her the most, to be frank, leaving the love of your life after he destroyed himself once again. The constant near heart attacks was too much to bear, what was the purpose of trying anymore and it started to take a noticeable toll on her mental health. Natasha was still in everyone's loving memory, Bruce always visited her memorial statue in central park. After a year of being in physical therapy, he was able to do fine motor movements of his injured arm once again. His sacrifice was worth it though, having half of the universe back was enough to make the pain in his arm worth it.

Tony sat in his lab, one-handedly tinkering on his arm, the iconic red was edged with gold to keep his Iron Man likeness, he smiled as the arm came to life, "there ya go, stop freaking out over fibers getting caught will ya?" He places the arm back onto his shoulder and grabbed his coffee taking a sip before spilling it onto his (thankfully) empty from a sudden yell. He glanced upto see Peter grinning with joy, "hey kid, long time no see."

The mechanic was met with a tight hug "hey Mr. Stark, it seems like forever! Let's go to the kitchen, Mr. Banner, Mr. Wong, and Mr. Wilson are all there!" Tony nodded before grabbing a napkin and wiping his mess up.

"So how were your last two months of school?"

"Easy , I finished early though, I won't be having the ceremony until June. Can you believe it?" The boy vibrated in his spot causing the man to smile.

"You've always been a smart kid, I never doubted you." He patted Peter's shoulder before following him into the community kitchen of the Avengers headquarters where in fact Sam, Wong, and Bruce were waiting for the man. "Hey Wizard, Bird, Green Giant, how's it going?" He yawned into his metal hand.

"Great, I can write now," Bruce beamed, proud of his achievement, waving his scarred hand, "how have you been Tony? I like the new arm." He glanced down at the red and gold appendage and nodded.

"I've been great, getting over Pepper, designing Sam's new wings which I assume that's why you're here," Sam nodded unashamedly.

"Everything is completely fine, why is the wizard here?"

"Kid dragged me here," answered Wong.

Peter smiled proudly at the answer and replied, "yes I did! Since you guys are the Avengers now we need to get closer as a team." Wong looked over at Tony who shot back a look of_ 'that's Peter for ya'._

"So wizard, how is keeping our reality safe working out for you and the other one" Sam held back his chuckle. Wong shook his head in disapproval if only the Stark knew about the man he was talking about.

"It is fine. Stephen is in another dimension currently to investigate some disturbances in our energy fields. The cosmic rhythm has been off-tempo lately and he wants to make sure it's nothing dangerous." the gang slowly nodded, pretending to know what the hell Wong said. He rolled his eyes "Something smells fishy and he's investigating" now they seemed to understand. Tony sat down at the table and stole an orange.

The sound of sparks could be heard behind Peter, "that should be him right now, a bit ear-" Wong was interrupted by Peter screaming as he jumped out of the way "hit the deck!" The sparks weren't their usual yellow, it was a deep ocean blue opening to a vacuum of kaleidoscope colors. The four men stood and tried their best to move away as two figures shot out smashing into the granite table, the portal closing. Pieces of charcoal granite and oak wood were scattered across the floor. Of the two figures one of them groaned loudly while the other could be hear whimpering.

Getting a closer look, both figures were female, the shorter one had a deep blue iron suit which let the lavender accents stand out the mint green lights creating a statement piece to the suit. The taller one was a…well completely different story. She was very tall, maybe 6'2? The platform boots didn't help, from her position on her back she had deep royal purple crossing fabrics that covered her chest and torso that lead to a loincloth skirt as long as her legs. Speaking of her legs one was exposed showing warm honey brown skin. Her arms were covered in the same fabric down to her wrists, but that wasn't the most noticeable part. The most noticeable was the extremely large yellowed dog skull she had on her as a mask and the midnight blue cloak that covered her head letting black curls barely peak though and almost tickled the bottom of her boots. The suited girl started to lift on her arms before falling back into the floor groaning loudly, her mask deteriorated revealing her heavily injured pale skin. By the looks of it, those two were beaten with bricks: scrapes, cuts that were actively bleeding, bruises to oblivion, it hurt to look at.

Bruce was the first to move, placing two fingers on their necks, "out cold. They need medical attention now," he motioned Peter to come over as he picked up the suited girl, Peter picked up the tall mystical one. The other three men followed suit to the medical bay. The two were laid on gurneys, skull girl's cloak was taken off with ease as he started with the robes, Bruce advised Peter to leave before he saw anything indecent. "Tones, can you figure out how to take off that suit on the other one" Tony nodded at the order going to her gurney.

Tony gave a suspicious look to the suited female, his latest Ironman suit was eerily similar to hers, but of course, a few design changes to accommodate for the female figure. _If it is similar enough, then maybe _he thought, pressing twice on her glowing green chest light, just as he thought her suit disintegrated into arc reactor. Her chestnut brown hair waterfalled over the edge of the gurney and the suit revealed gym clothes? More specifically, uniform gym clothes, for a school. Her short-sleeve white shirt had a cherry red patch on the right sleeve, an upside-down pentagon with two darker red gear shapes almost touching. He glanced down to her skintight just above the knee cherry red shorts. "What the–Friday can you search for this symbol? She clearly belongs to a school!" He started cutting once he noticed her stomach was heavily bleeding into the white shirt.

"On it, boss" the AI answered immediately. The gash on her abdomen was his main concern at that point, he started to work on that with the help of Wong. Bruce, on the other hand, was dealing with a shoulder being clearly dislocated. He faced a similar dilemma with the uniform, but she only had the shirt but with a cobalt blue patch with two baby blue twinkles instead. Those ten long minutes were agonizing, gloves covered in blood, fast hands with medical supplies, and then after everything, Bruce announced them stable with an additional Friday body scan to confirm. "I am sorry, boss, I can't find either symbol within the databases on any school around the Earth." That caused silence, not on Earth? Anywhere? Was this some extremely exclusive private school.

"I am going to contact Stephen; they feel like they aren't from here." Wong took off his gloves and threw them away and left the medical bay. Bruce managed to get them into hospital beds and hooked to monitors with Sam's help.

"We just going to leave them here without being monitored?" Sam looked at the two unconscious bandaged women. "And what are we gonna tell Fury?" Well, he had a point, how were they going to explain a smashed granite table and two random young women in the medical bay.

Tony took a deep breath, "Friday will monitor any movements, we'll just tell Fury we'll have to wait for what the wizards say. Remember what Wong said? They aren't from here, I'm sure he probably meant a different dimension. If they were Skrulls they would be bleeding blue right?" He sighed and took off his gloves, Bruce following suite. The three left to clean up the mess in the living room.

It was late, Sam left hours ago leaving Tony with Bruce and Peter. The sound of sparks caught their attention to the left as the two wizards they were waiting for appeared. "Finally the wizards are here-" "boss, one of the girls seem to be awake and panicking" "right on time" he groaned standing followed by the other two.

At the medical bay they spotted the taller woman struggling to stand, her ankles seem to wobble uncontrollably. Bruce was the first to act (stupidly) and grabbed her by the arm helping her stand "you shouldn't be out of bed ye-" the female turned quickly and raised her hand. Black like magic that showed the galaxy appeared out of her hand blasting him away, he slammed into a counter and groaned holding his back. Said black magic shifted into the shape of a six-foot-long scythe with a three-foot-long blade that was about a foot wide at the base. Wong and Stephen immediately formed shields of runes. She stood at 5'10, her black kinked curls were down her mid-back. She held up her brown hand and a similar shield formed but was dark blue instead of yellow.

"RWEHE IS HTSI! HOW ERA OUY!" Her deep voice yelled. Tony looked up "what language is that?" "Unidentifiable sir" "great." He groaned, looking at her it was easy to tell she couldn't fight, her ankles were shaking too much to keep her knees still. Now looking at it,her hands were shaking uncontrollably aswell. What he recognized the most was the look in her burnt umber eyes: sheer terror. He patted the two sorcerers' shoulders "put the shields away" he whispered. Inching closer to her she growled, that made him stop. It didn't sound human, it sounded like a dog. "Do you understand me? We are only here to help" "COEM AYN CSORLE I MA LIIGNLK OUY" he put his hands up defensively.

"I don't know what that means." He motioned her to lower her weapon, maybe gestures was a better way to communicate? "If you can understand me, just nod" she stayed silent, "she doesn't understand me." Her shield disappeared as she stood up straight. Her scythe disappeared into her hand. She placed a quivering hand onto her mouth, when she pulled it off her lips were glowing scarlet. Before anyone could react she was in front of Tony grabbing his face and pressing her lips on his. He screamed into it trying to pull back from the taller woman before she let go and he fell on his ass.

Stephen kneeled down beside him checking him for anything "Tony are you alright?" The smaller man nodded covering his mouth. The room seemed frozen in time as they all heard the deep female voice.

"Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

The woman raised her hand and the five men seemed frozen in place, ruby pink runes surrounded their middles but they were still _conscious_ watching her let her hand fall down her side. She placed two shakey pinkies between her lips and whistled, immediately the flap of pages was heard as a leather bound textbook thick book flew into her hands. She inspected the hardback before letting it go and it floated on its own, "keep an eye on them will ya? And don't attack anything" her voluptuous voice bounced off the walls of the bay. The book flapped its covers, the fabric bookmark attached to its cover curved into a bump and nodded.

She detached the heart monitor, grabbing the IV stand and stepped to the other girl's bed. She lifted the gown and looked up, she wanted to cut off the bandages; however, there were no tools close enough for her to reach. She came a beckoning motion with her fingers, suddenly a drawer slammed open and bandage scissors flies into her hand. As she cut the bandages Stephen took the opportunity to break his paralyzed state. He froze again once he saw her ruby pink runes once again at the tips of her fingers, she jerked her hand clockwise and the sound of fast ticking could be heard as the ring spun. She continued with every injury she found on her partner. Even the broken shoulder she sped up the healing.

"Do you have any idea on what you are doing? You can cause a time paradox or a time loop" she glanced up at Stephen. Her eyes glowed a soft blue before she closed them and sighed, gathering the information she needed.

"I have been controlling time since I was seven, I think I know what I am doing by now. I see you are a time user as well." She seemed unbothered, she manages to get the IV out if her partner and healed that quickly before she bled out. She started softly patting the girls face, "where are we by the by? What city?"

"Upstate New York." The sleeping girl slowly woke up and pulled the other's hand away. She opened her basil green eyes, she mumbled in the foreign language the taller woman bend down and kissed her forehead lips scarlet once again.

"Kiki, what happened?" The green eye girl groaned as she slipped off the hospital bed completely healthy. "Who are these people."

"Amy, look at me" the taller woman put her hands up defensively "don't get mad ok?"

"W-what would I get mad?" She glanced down at her hospital gown. "Seriously what happened?"

Kiki sighed and rubbed her forehead "we appear to be in a completely different universe." Amy's eyes widened, she tapped her wrist watch coding itself into visibility. A hologram showed up, a map to their Earth, then she zoomed out and continue to till what they presumed was their universe. Amy started to pant faster, her heart rate spiking. Kiki's eyes sharpened as she grabbed her wrist covering the watch "and panicking isn't going to help" her deep voice rumbled in the room. Amy's eyes filled with tears.

"But I have no signal. How can we connect with the others? And I remember now, you opened a portal here! Can't you make a portal back to our universe?" She started to ramble.

"It was an accident. I never made portals before." She let go of the others wrist, rubbing her temples. She waved a hand unfreezing the others.

"How in Matilda's logic did you 'accidentally' make a portal to another universe!"

"How did you accidentally made an AI synthetic that can code anything into and out of existence and _could _of been evil but she said 'nah that is too boring' same thing here Amantha!" She growled, Tony was the first to speak.

"Excuse me ladies, this is extremely entertaining but what are you two talking about?" This got Tony a quick slap on the shoulder from Bruce.

"We are talking about my accidental creation: Glitch" she tapped her watch again projecting a video. Kiki was seen in the background sipping a beer and lounging on the couch, in the foreground stood two women. One had black pencil straight hair to her neck, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. But that wasn't what stood out the most about her, her left arm was completely metal. She wore a black tank top showing the metal crept onto her shoulder. The other female took more spotlight, she had a plastic blue complexion her larger than human eyes had clear circuit board patterns on the sclera, irises were a deep ocean blue. She lacked hair and clothes but isn't autonomically correct. She pressed the projection starting the video.

_"Oi, mate I bet my bloody arm ya don't know this meanin'. What is an 'ankle biter' I know bloody well you won't know it!" The brunette started, Australian accent thick in her voice. The synthetic looked to the ceiling, her eyes shifting quickly before she smiled and looked back. _

_ "It means child" her voice was very robotic. The brunette groaned loudly throwing her flesh hand up. _

_ "Oh ya bludger and ya internet! Back in my die we didn't have the internet! Battlers we were, ay Susan?" The camera turned to another girl who was leaning on the island of the kitchen eating an apple. Her blonde hair was cut only a few inches on her head, her blue eyes looked at the camera then the group and nod. _

_ "Yeah, in the 70s we hadda make silicon copies of da records cuz we couldn't afford a second one" her bronx accent sounded intimidating from a seemingly nice girl, the video soon ended. _

"That robot is Glitch" Kiki answered to the confused faces. Peter was the first to talk.

"That brown haired girl looked like the Winter soldier! And the blonde one looked like America! Wait, that robot uh Glitch was it? Looked like Vision! Wait does this mean my version is in your universe? What do I look like? Am I a girl too? Am I even born yet? I know the multiverse was only a theory but you guys are living proof that it is true, oh god this is a massive discovery for science and I-" he glanced at the bored faces of Wong and Stephen before looking down "uh, sorry I kinda went off on a tangent."

The two women had soft smiles on their faces "no keep going, I want to hear more" Amy cooed at the juvenile.

"Exactly like Poppy. She'd go off on tangents and it is absolutely adorable, never apologize for being smart kid" Kiki praised, Pete smiled back.

"Is Poppy me but from your universe?" His eyes shined with hope, the ladies looked at each other and nodded. He beamed "do you have a pic of her?"

"Yes on my watch, but be warned kid she doesn't look human" at this point the four men sat back and whispered to each other about how to get them home.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I've seen worse-oh… she's pink?" Peter started at the ID image.

"It's because her dad has a red skin tone. He is what we call a villain turned nice guy, her mom (who is my mom's best friend) manage to get his anger under control and they bonded and soon mated and had three pups together." Amy explained, the clearly young girl in the picture had lemonade pink skin, framed by straight golden brown hair. The most striking feature though was her large canines that went to the middle of her chin and four eyes. Literally four eyes, two large hazel snake like eyes and two smaller forest green snake eyes where the beginnings of her eyebrows should be. She lacked a nose and ears.

Bruce glanced up at the vocabulary "excuse me ladies. What do you mean by pups, mating?" Kiki's eyes widened.

"I am assuming you guys do not or have never heard of Alphas and Omegas" the five shook their heads leading her to pinch the bridge of her nose and groan.

"Well since we are gonna be here for a while. Assuming you haven't found a way for us to be home yet otherwise there would already be a portal. Can you get us some clothes?" Amy turned off her watch and glanced at the men.

"Yeah, let me call Pepper" Tony stood up popping his back and stepping out of the medical bay.

"I'll go call Christine as well. She's short" Stephen followed Tony.

"Did you just say your ex is short?" Tony asked as they walked down the hallway.

"She wasn't really an ex, we didn't really do anything. Made me uncomfortable most of the time" that made the mechanic stop walking and raise a finger. Stephen nodded before he got his assumption out _so, the wizard is gay? Interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to apologize for not updating this story in months. Ever since the virus hit it has been impossible to think or even function. So I hope this can make it up to you (follow my Instagram/tumblr puppybaby15 where you can get updates on me)_

"It isn't very uncommon for me to step into another dimension that has different breeding techniques. So I am used to explaining our breeding behaviors" the sorceress fashioned the last button on Peppers top. She glanced at the group of men and women who were sitting in the living room. She then tied her African curls up into a ball of fluff, Amy looked over at her.

"Other dimensions?" She seemed almost offended by this information.

"Yes, when I'm not in class on Wednesday or work in the ER on the weekends I'm usually doing interdimensional shit." The younger woman's eyes widened, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Sounds fun, why you come back tired?" Envy stitched into every letter.

"It's extremely dangerous work and no you can't come, you'd die within the first minute. And that's coming from someone who was dimension-hopping since she could walk. God, I made my mom shit his pants all the time. Poor thing." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but don't you mean _her _pants or your _dad_?" Kiki chuckled and shook her head.

"It's different in our world, my mom is a man he was born a man and gave birth to me like any other omega. Women, alpha women, can be fathers. Like Kaida's dad is a woman." Amy did a double-take. That statement certainly caught pepper and Christine's attention.

"Wait I thought that was her sister?"

"The dark tanned tall woman with the dragon tattoo and shaved head? No that's her _dad._"

"I thought gay marriage was illegal in Japan?"

"They didn't get married in Japan-_anyways _before I go too off track. Our world makes others question sexuality and parenthood a lot. Let's start with the barest of bones." The brown woman tapped on her watch and a hologram appeared with chromosome chart of a person. She zoomed into the gendered ones, there were three instead of two. "See from my understanding most dimensions only have two chromosomes to determine sex correct Doctor?" She glanced over to Stephen and he nodded. "Well for us we have three, see this is going to be a male, you get the X chromosome and the Y chromosome right here" she pointed to the shorter one. "Now this third one determines their _gender_ or for you guys _how will they have kids. _See this third chromosome is identical to the X one so this male is going to be an omega. If it was identical to the Y one this male would be an alpha, if there was none present then they would be a beta." Amy watched their confused faces.

"Don't you have diagrams in that thing for the bodies?"

"Yes, but it has genitalia in it and I don't know if that kid is in sex ed yet." Kiki pointed to Peter and he straightened up.

"Don't worry miss, I am!" He answered proudly and she shrugged tapping again at her watch again and a live diagram of a naked male and female show up on the hologram from the thighs up. The male had a bit of a gut and the female was very slim.

"These two are betas, as you can see, they look just like you. Male has a penis the female has a vagina and breasts quite simple correct? Now it is going to get complicated. Right now I am highlighting the glands so we can get it over with. As you can see in purple the glands are located on the inside of the wrists, both sides of the neck and on the inner thighs. These glands are responsible for giving off pheromones that let others know what gender the person is. For omegas, the ones between their thighs secrete an oil similar to sweat to alert alphas nearby that they are in heat are ready to mate. For alphas, the glands on their neck alert omegas nearby that they are in a rut and are ready to mate. Now let's show you alpha bodies." The picture slid to the side showing another male and female but their bodies were quite different from the first two, the female was almost the males high, barely had any breast tissue, and was more muscular and lacked much hip definition. The male was much more muscular than the beta before him and he had more facial hair, a five o'clock shadow to be exact. The most shocking thing was the female has a penis as well as the male, the male's looked strange as well having a bulbous base.

"Now this is very _general, _of course, everyone's body is going to be slightly different, but alphas tend to have more testosterone in their system. It floods their system at puberty which gives me my deeper voice, my height, and my masculine frame." Kiki explained the men's eyes widened, their jaws dropped, and they looked her up and down. "And before you ask, yes I have a penis. Every alpha female has a penis before puberty it was a regular clitoris and after it became a penis." They closed their mouths more interested than before, "alphas are the only gender that can impregnate. Hence why my friend, Kaida's father is a woman. Female alphas still possess a womb but it's nonfunctional since we lack ovaries, we have testicles instead where our ovaries would be." She tapped her watch again and the last slide appears.

The last slide was the most shocking, at least for the men in the group. The female looked almost hyper feminized, she had defined hips and saggy stretch-marked breasts, her chubby stomach was riddled with stretchmarks too. The male didn't have muscle, he _also _had hips and it looked like he had breasts as well but very small size, his stomach, and chest had stretchmarks plastered on them too. "As you can see omegas appear more feminine, these two lovely people are postpartum. _Usually, _only omegas can have kids, can get pregnant. Opposite to alphas their bodies are filled with estrogen during puberty, which is why male omegas don't usually have natural muscle, have much height, or very deep voice. Amy right here is an omega, I think she can explain her gender better than I can." The girl in question looked at her with wide eyes that said _are you fucking kidding me_ Kiki only chuckled "go on."

The young woman sighed "as Kiki said only we can get pregnant. You might wonder how a male can get pregnant or even give birth. Well from what I remember in sex ed, male omegas lack testicles, instead of having a scrotum they have a vaginal opening. Right, Kiki? I got that right, did I?" She nodded back at her classmate. "Ok good, but also us omegas go through a heat, we have a menstrual cycle, in our fertility window that usually lasts about a week our bodies raise in temperature to produce more of the pheromone oil Kiki was talking about earlier and due to this temperature rise we usually can't leave our bed. We require a lot of water and food and we get a bit dizzy in the brain. A bit loopy. Then when it's done we usually have a one to two day period. Most of us don't want to go through that every three months so we just use birth control and–_oh my god I don't have my birth control._" She pulled her hands to her chest and looked over to her classmate "I don't have my birth control! I could go into heat within a couple of weeks if we don't leave this place!"

The alpha pinched her nose bridge "and I would go into a rut and the last thing I need is more blood on my hands" she groaned loudly. She looked up at Amy "we got distracted" she growled at herself. It didn't sound human and sent shivers up their spine as the woman left the room. The stress of the situation finally dawned on her. Amy started answering Peter's and the women's questions to take the attention. Stephen stood up and followed the sorceress.

"I could be of assistance." She ignored him, she was touching her ear before she held herself. "You know I can help you right" he tapped her shoulder and she practically jumped through the ceiling and looked over to him wide-eyed. She touched her ear again nervously and shivered.

"What did you say?" He took note of that behavior and repeated himself. She sighed and swallowed her pride "thing is, you don't know _where _I am from. I don't even know _where _I am. I'm pretty sure you need to at least be aware of the location to create a portal there. And" she was going to regret this "I never made a portal once in my life."


End file.
